love and liberty
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: A collection of oneshots about queer characters. [9] Lee/George - Fred's argument: It's not blackmail if you're twins. [10] Ginny/Hermione - Ginny's bad luck. Hermione isn't so sure. [11] Lee/George - Skateboarding, iced coffee, and kissing in cars.
1. obligation

Written For - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Prompts - 'Write about a wedding', Write a story that features a transgender character, Write about sapphic characters

Notes - Heyyo! It's your fave queer fanfic writer that stayed up until 2 in the morning last night trying to get out of a writer's block before giving up and waiting until a couple hours before this fic was due! Anyway, enjoy the 'sibling bonding time' content or whatever and then some lesbians. Because, let's be real, the world isn't complete without some pure Ginny/Luna love. Anyway, Enjoy!

Word Count - 975

* * *

Ginny sometimes wonders if this is all worth it. If she should have just waited to ask or if she should have ever bought the ring in the first place. She sometimes wondered if Luna only said yes out of obligation because, sure, Ginny wasn't particularly sensitive about anything, ever, but what if Luna thought she would be about this? Ginny was absolutely petrified by the idea that Luna wouldn't be happy about this.

"You ready for this?" George asked her outside the tent that their parents had set up in the backyard. It was the same one they used for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny wasn't sure if she was scared about that or not.

"I don't know," said Ginny. "What if she never wanted to marry me in the first place? What if she heard me wrong and she said yes and now she's roped up in this whole thing because she doesn't want to disappoint me? George, I think she hates me."

George took her fraggled state in, looking first at her terrified face, then at the nails she had been picking at, then at the flowers she held in her hand. He let out a loud laugh.

"Lee's gonna love this one," he said after composing himself a bit. "Gin, Luna looks at you like you hung the stars." Ginny crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Yeah, ok. But what if you're wrong? What if she gets sick of all my, I dunno, trans-ness? It gets tiring to deal with sometimes and you know it," she said. George crossed his arms in an imitation of his sister.

"It really doesn't," said George. "And it'll be even less tiring to deal with if it's someone that loves you for a reason other than sibling obligation." She knows he meant it to be funny, or at least lighten her up, but she turns away, looking at the opening of the tent where everybody was still getting seated.

He nudges her shoulder after a moment with his elbow. "You know, I don't accept you because of sibling obligation," he says, staring at the place she had been looking at. She turned to him. "I accept you and I love you and I think you're the coolest sister ever because you're just genuinely the best person anyone could have ever dreamed up." He looks back down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Even if you call me every other day to tell me about how amazing your fiance is."

She smiled widely. "I couldn't help it, George. She's so much cooler than me that I thought it was appropriate to inform you how it's done," she said. He grinned.

"See, there's the Ginny I know! You've got this. Plus, you look fabulous," he said. Ginny hugged him around the middle, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you. For all of this. You're the coolest," she said. He nodded, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's true," he said. She let go. He checked the time. "You wanna get this party started or do you think we should wait for the folks?"

"What time is it?" she asked, glancing into the tent. Everyone was sitting down already. Everything was all set up.

Luna stood at the altar, looking as beautiful as ever. Harry stood slightly behind Luna, and he looked like he was talking to himself. He was officiating at Luna's request, but he looked like he wasn't completely sure what he was supposed to be saying. A couple of Ginny's old Quidditch buddies, Ron, and Neville all stood at one side of the altar and Alicia, Katie, Angelina and Hermione stood on the other side. Percy, Bill, and Charlie stood to the side with a camera, each of them taking pictures of what they thought was important to document, then passing it off. Between the three of them, it looked like they were determined to take pictures of every inch of the place.

"Well, Dad was kind of supposed to be here like ten minutes ago, so," George said. He glanced at her. "That either means he forgot he was supposed to be here, unlikely, he's freaking out somewhere 'cause his only daughter is getting married, very likely, or he's checking every inch of the place to make sure there isn't a single fault, also very likely," he said. Ginny finally found her father anxiously looking at each flower arrangement in the place.

"Second and third," she said. "At least he's in there, though." She glanced back at George and gave him a huge grin. "I say we should go for it." He grinned slowly.

"Yeah. I think we should," he said. He paused. "I hope you know that Fred would've given the whole world to have seen this," he said. Ginny nodded, full grins still plastered on each of their faces. Neither of them found they were sad thinking about what happened.

"Yeah, I know," she said. Then she was looping her arm through George's, tugging him through the entrance of the tent. She heard him snicker from behind her, and she could see her father gaping at the two of them in her peripheral vision, and she could almost feel the camera pointed at her no matter which of her brothers was holding it at the time being, and she could feel George straightening his posture beside her, trying his hardest for once in his life to look serious.

Sure, Ginny noticed all of this stuff going on, but she could only focus her attention on the way Luna was smiling at her like she was the moon and the stars and the way that for once in her life she looked completely and entirely focused.

 _Luna_ _doesn't_ _hate_ _me,_ Ginny said to herself, in a state of euphoria of some sort. _And_ _here was the proof._


	2. dirt

Written For - Pride Month Event

Prompts - Write about a character that identifies as Non-binary or Intersex

Notes - I'm a little obsessed with Non-binary Luna and Trans girl!Ginny as you can probably tell as both of my past fics have been about them. But anyway, enjoy!

Word Count - 847

* * *

Luna's favorite pastime when she was a little kid was playing in the dirt. She would draw little designs in it, or just create mounds as high as she could. She would try and make sculptures and laugh when they toppled over, or she would search for worms, or she would make mountains with rocks and create pretend mudslides.

"She's a strange one," one of her mother's friends would say.

"You should keep an eye on her," warned another one. "She's going to grow up and be one of those people." she would put an emphasis on the word 'those'.

"I don't think there will be any problems," said her mother. Her voice would always remain calm, but Luna could hear the shift. It would always be stiffer.

When her friends left, her mother would join Luna in the dirt, helping her with whatever structure she had been creating. She always seemed tired after her friends left.

"Don't listen to them," said her mother. "The people who they're referring to aren't any different from us. They just love different people than some of us do. Or they just don't feel comfortable in the way that others do. If you become one of 'those' people, I would love you just the same."

Luna didn't know what her mother meant, but she liked the way she defended whoever she was defending.

Her mother would have different friends the next time she had some over.

* * *

When Luna was nine, her mother died. There was absolutely no question that that day had been the worst day of her life.

After the funeral, when her father and a few of her mother's friends brought her home, they passed the place where she used to play. The spot of dirt that she had worn down as a toddler, the place that her mother would defend people she had never even known.

She walked towards the spot despite her father's hand on her back. She ignored her mother's friends' telling her off, instead just sitting down in the dirt in her dress. She liked it here.

The women came over to her, on of them taking her arms to haul her back on her feet. Luna sat back down. They picked her back up again.

"You are a girl," said one of the women as she picked her up. "Girls must not play in the dirt."

"What if I don't want to be a girl, then?" asked Luna, and suddenly she was angry. She had never been angry. "What if that isn't who I want to be?"

"You are a girl!" said another one of the women. "You can't change that!"

Luna straightened her back. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and fire in her eyes.

"Mum said that people who don't want to be girls when other people say they should be are no different than anybody else that isn't a girl," said Luna.

One of the women was returning to tears. "Let her be," she said.

"Why?" asked the woman holding Luna's arms incredulously. "She's ruining this dress."

"She's remembering her mother," said the other woman. "She used to love playing in the dirt, remember?" she sniffled a bit. "It's just something she can remember of Pandora."

The women slowly dispersed, leaving Luna on the ground.

She sat there for hours, just crying. She didn't come back inside until her father came out to tell her it was time for dinner. He had been crying too.

* * *

It wasn't until a few years after the war that Luna and Ginny Weasley started dating. Ginny was something different than Luna all together and Luna loved every bit of it.

Luna loved every one of the things that made Ginny hate herself. She loved the deeper voice, she loved the way she looked in dresses, she loved her hair and her love of very masculine things. She loved it all. Ginny was practically perfect in Luna's eyes, her flaws and all.

"I like being a girl," said Luna out of the blue one day. Ginny was sprawled upside-down on the couch with her eyes closed as Luna was painting the ceiling. Ginny peeked open one eye.

"O...kay?" said Ginny. "I never doubted that you did."

"I don't want to be a girl though," said Luna. "Sometimes."

Ginny sat up. "Does that mean you're a boy?" she asked. "Because, if so, cool."

"No," said Luna. She dipped her paintbrush in a new color. "I don't want to be a boy, either, I think."

Ginny bit at her lip. "Cool," said Ginny after a while. "I think there's a word for that. Non-binary, I think. Or genderqueer. Or something like that."

Luna looked back down at Ginny, who was watching her now. "What does that mean?"

"It's, like, when you aren't a boy or a girl. I think some people use it different ways," she said. Luna nodded once with finality.

"That's what I am," she said curtly. She went back to painting her plant sprouts. Ginny went back to her sprawling. Luna really loved Ginny.


	3. dragons

Written for - Pride Month Event

Prompts - Write about an asexual character.

Notes - Asexual Charlie is pretty much kryptonite for me. I'm ace, the girl I like is ace, asexual people are just really cool I guess. So here you go.

Word Count - 515

* * *

Charlie really, really liked dragons.

He assumed that that was pretty much a given by this point in his life.

As a kid, dragons were pretty much the only thing that could interest him. Well, other than food. Even better? Back then, everyone would just let him do his own thing. He would play with dragon figurines. He would draw dragons. He would pretend to be a dragon. And, honestly? Those were the best years of his life.

When he was in Hogwarts, he never really dated people. He studied or he played quidditch or he would get into fist fights when he was bored.

But then there were his friends.

"When are you gonna get a girlfriend?" one of them would inevitably ask out of boredom. It was funny that they always seemed to want to bug him but never had finished homework.

"Yeah, man. What are you, gay?" another would prod. Charlie would roll his eyes.

"Calling me gay isn't really an insult," he would say. "Besides, I just don't really want to date right now. I'm just not into that stuff, I guess."

They found his answers boring.

He liked the fact that they found his answers boring.

It would give him a reason to read more, or a reason to go on the pitch, or a reason to go seek out some Slytherin to sock in the jaw. And that would work out great. Until he got back home for the holidays.

"Charlie, when are you gonna bring home a nice girl?" his mother asked during Winter Vacation one year. "It's not like you don't want to go out and meet them."

"Yeah," Bill asked, a grin forming on his face. He leaned over the table. "When're you gonna get yourself a girl?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess I'm just more concerned with other stuff right now," he said, looking down at his plate.

This excuse wouldn't go down the same way as at school.

"Bullshit!" Bill said with a triumphant grin. Their mother scolded him for his language, but he barged on. "You literally got in a fight with some 7th year Slytherin a week ago!"

"Yeah well, maybe I think that's more important than some girl I wouldn't even care about!" he said.

"What does that even mean?" asked Bill. "Of course you would care about a girl if you're kissing her!"

"I don't want to kiss any girls!" Charlie said.

"Now, now," their mother intervened. "Charlie, are you saying that you like boys more than girls, because, if so, that's fine."

"That's not what I'm saying!" said Charlie. "I'm saying I don't want to date anyone at all! Girls, boys, I don't care! I don't want to date them!"

His mother paused for a second, then, she smiled. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "You'll meet a nice girl sometime."

Charlie didn't talk for the rest of dinner, instead opting to sit there and sulk. He knew what he was talking about. He knew he wasn't going to date anyone, ever.

Charlie liked dragons way more than he liked people.


	4. perfect

Written for - Pride Month Event

Prompts - Write about someone that identifies as a lesbian

Notes - Here they are - the cute aesthetic gfs that could totally kill me and I'd thank them. Enjoy!

Word Count - 517

* * *

Lavender desperately wanted a girlfriend. She needed one like she needed air. She needed someone to kiss and she needed someone to hold and she needed someone to like her for her and she needed someone to hang out with and it couldn't ever be awkward.

She didn't know why she had this revelation at 2 in the morning on a Tuesday in January, as that was arguably the strangest time she had ever had a revelation of this sort, all she knew was that she really needed to get herself a girlfriend.

Lavender surveyed her options quietly.

Hermione?

No. Too loud. Too bossy. Yeah, she was bi but… no. Incompatible.

Hannah Abbott?

No. Pushover. Didn't like girls. Incompatible.

Susan Bones?

No. Just, no. Incompatible.

Padma Patil?

No. Lavender would always be thinking about Parvati. That would be weird. Incompatible.

And Lavender sure as hell wasn't going to date any of those Slytherins. So that left…

Parvati stirred in her sleep and Lavender felt a jolt go through her. That was an incredibly dangerous way of thinking, she knew. She wouldn't go down that road.

She had too. She couldn't help herself.

That left Parvati Patil.

No. She couldn't! Parvati was too perfect for Lavender. She was amazing and nice and pretty and Lavender thought she was probably one of the coolest people she knew.

Lavender was no fool. She knew why she was thinking this. She knew that she had a crush.

Parvati started coughing and Lavender sat straight up. Was she ok?

"Are you ok?" she whispered into the darkness as the coughing slowed

"Yeah," muttered Parvati, then coughed again. "Just sick, I guess. I guess Hogsmeade took it's toll on me."

"Yeah, I guess," whispered Lavender, staring up at the ceiling.

"So. What's got you up?" asked Parvati after a pause. Lavender stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm a lesbian," she blurted out. "I want you to know that." She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip as She waited for Parvati's response.

"Don't worry," said Parvati after a moment. "I'm bisexual. I like girls too."

"Oh," said Lavender. She felt a grin forming on her face. "That's good." She paused, realizing what she said, and bolted up to see Parvati sat grinning back at her. "I mean, not that it's good that you like girls. I wasn't holding out hope or whatever. I just think, like, that's cool, I guess." She was doing a terrible job at explaining herself, and Parvati's growing grin was showing that.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," said Lavender, flopping back onto her bed. "I'm awkward."

"That's good," said Parvati. Lavender groaned again. Parvati laughed a bit. Lavender could hear her laying back down.

They laid in comfortable silence for a minute or two.

"I like you back, you know," whispered Parvati and Lavender was pretty sure that her grin was going to crack open her face.

"Perfect," whispered Lavender, and she was quite sure she was correct about that.

"Yes, I think it is," whispered Parvati. Lavender fell asleep not long later, a grin still set on her face.


	5. crush

Written for - Pride Month Event

Prompts - Write about a queer or questioning character

Notes - This one took longer than expected lol. Apparently, Percy is a pretty difficult character to write.

Word Count - 768

* * *

Oliver Wood spent most of his time on the Quidditch Pitch. This was generally known fact about him that just about anyone who had even heard about him knew.

This fact was known in the same way that people knew that Percy Weasley spent most of his time in the library, and the time he didn't he spent it being a general teachers pet.

Both students were quite transparent about the things that they liked, and both students weren't exactly frazzled by things. Which is why, when Oliver Wood walked into his dorm to find Percy staring at the ceiling while sprawled over Oliver's bed, he was just a little bit confused.

Oliver leaned against the door and watched Percy effectively not move for about a minute. "So. Whatcha doing there?" he asked after a moment. Percy looked up at Oliver, adjusting his glasses. He flopped his head back down on Oliver's pillow.

"I'm thinking," he said. Oliver raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Okay," he muttered, walking into his room to go through the trunk at the foot of his bed. When he found what he was looking for, a box of chocolate frogs, he stood up, glancing down at Percy again.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?" asked Oliver.

"Probably not," said Percy. Oliver paused, looked around the room, then sat on Percy's bed.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Oliver after a bit, grappling with the box of chocolate.

"It's a long story," said Percy, sitting up.

"I've got time," said Oliver, then finally ripping open the bow with an 'aha!'

"You seriously don't want to hear about it," said Percy.

"Nothing better to do," said Oliver, throwing Percy a chocolate frog.

"Well, here's the thing," said Percy. "I have a crush."

"Cool," said Oliver. "I didn't really think that it was possible for you to have emotions, but cool."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok, Wood. You're saying that as the one that spends sixty percent of your time on the Quidditch Pitch." Oliver snickered.

"You just used maths in your insult," said Oliver. "I think you just proved my point."

"Oh, shut up," said Percy, grinning.

"So, who's the lucky bird?" asked Oliver after a pause.

"Oh," said Percy. His face paled. "So, there's an issue with that. Which is that 'the lucky bird' isn't a girl."

"Oh," said Oliver, pausing. "I didn't know you were gay. I'm bi, you know. It doesn't matter to me."

Percy shook his head. "I'm not gay," he said. "It's probably just a fluke."

"A crush can't be a fluke," said Oliver. "If you have a crush then it obviously has to mean something, right?"

Percy shook his head. "Definitely not," he said. "Besides, I've had crushes on girls before."

"When?" asked Oliver, incredulous.

"At one point in my life," said Percy. "It doesn't matter. My point is, I'm not gay. But I'm not straight either. And I don't think I'm bi. I don't really know what I am."

Oliver shrugged. "You don't have to figure it all out right now, you know."

"Yes I do," Percy said. He was obviously getting frustrated with Oliver. "If I don't figure it now…" He paused, then mumbling, "why would he even bother?"

"I know if I were him I would still date you if you hadn't figured everything out yet. It's not a race to figure out who you are," said Oliver. He felt himself turn red listening to his words.

"Uh, I'm gonna go down to the pitch," he said, standing up. "I just came for the chocolate frogs."

"Oh, yeah," said Percy. "Erm, see you later.

"Yeah," said Oliver, backing towards the door. "So, I'm just gonna go, then," he said, at the same time Percy rushed out with "I have a crush on you."

They both paused. Percy grew red.

"What did you just say?" asked Oliver.

"Forget I said anything," said Percy. "You should probably go."

"Did you just say you have a crush on me?" asked Oliver, a smile starting to form.

"I must reiterate, forget what I just said," said Percy. Oliver shook his head vehemently.

"No, no. You have a crush on me," he said. Percy nodded mutely.

"Yes!" cheered Oliver, jumping up and throwing up his arms. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"What are you doing," asked Percy, incredulous. Oliver whipped around to look at Percy, grinning widely.

"I've been pining for months," he said.

"Oh," said Percy, a grin forming. "Well that's convenient."

"Yes it is," said Oliver.

After that, Oliver spent a bit less of his time on the Quidditch Pitch.


	6. knowing

Written For - Pride Month Event

Prompts - write about a character that is bisexual

Notes - I'm not completely sure on this one but, sadly, this fabulous month is coming to a close tomorrow and I still have one more to write. So voila. Enjoy.

Word Count - 761

* * *

There were a lot of things that Angelina knew.

She knew Fred Weasley liked being vocal about what he did and didn't like and he couldn't sit still but that he was trying to be calmer and he would fight until his last breath for what's good.

She knew Lee Jordan liked talking, and he liked talking loudly, but that he was strangely endearing about it and fiercely loyal.

She knew George Weasley liked to watch as things went downhill and he had a tendency to get into useless rivalries out of boredom but that he truly wanted to help and that he really cared about people in general.

She knew Alicia Spinnet was headstrong. She knew she wasn't afraid of anything. She knew she was stubborn to a fault. She knew she was pretty and smart and strong and amazing. She knew she was an excellent Quidditch player and an amazing teammate. She knew she was horrible at anything involving the arts and that she was bad with children. She knew her favorite sweet was cauldron cakes.

Angelina knew that she had a crush. She knew it wasn't going away anytime soon, and she knew it was extremely unlikely that her feelings were requited.

"What's on your mind today, Ang?"

Angelina looked up from her doodles to watch Alicia swing her stuff on her desk and drop herself into her bed. "Nothing, really," said Angelina, avoiding the words, 'you, mostly'. "Just how much I'm dying for this week to end. Seriously? I think Binns is trying to kill us."

Alicia snorted. "Does he even know that no one was listening to him even when he was alive? Or does he just not care?"

"I think it's pretty likely that he just hasn't been paying attention. Too busy thinking about Merlin's wand and all its capabilities," said Angelina, waggling her eyebrows. Alicia, giggling, threw a pillow at her head. Angelina caught it before it could land.

"You seem to forget that I'm also a Chaser," Angelina said.

"And you seem to forget that jokes about Binns and 'Merlin's wand' are absolutely disgusting," said Alicia.

"You love them and we both know it," said Angelina. "You think they're hilarious."

"I really don't," said Alicia. "They're horrible."

"Yeah ok," said Angelina.

She went back to doodling. Alicia stared up at the ceiling. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

Then, "Lee said something today," said Alicia. Angelina looked over at Alicia. SHe was twiddling her thumbs.

"Lee says something everyday," said Angelina.

"Lee said something interesting today," Alicia revised.

"What was that?" asked Angelina.

"He said you have a crush," said Alicia.

Angelina's knuckled turned white around her quill. Would Lee tell? Angelina didn't know.

"Oh really?" asked Angelina. She saw Alicia nod in her peripheral vision.

"It's Fred, right?"

Angelina's grip loosened. "Uh, it was George actually. And I don't like him anymore," she said. "I got over that ages ago. I don't know why Lee's just know mentioning it."

"No," said Alicia. "He said you have a crush right now. If it's not Fred or George, who is it?"

Angelina swallowed roughly. "I'd rather not tell you," said Angelina. "I don't really know how Lee knows, actually."

"He said you were too obvious about it for someone to miss it if they saw you together," said Alicia. "But that doesn't make sense if it isn't either of the twins."

"Ok, but it really doesn't matter," said Angelina. "I swear, it doesn't."

"Come on," said Alicia. "I'm your best friend. I should know!"

"You really don't want to know," said Angelina. "You wouldn't like it."

Alicia crossed her arms.

"It's a girl," Angelina conceded.

"I thought you liked boys," said Alicia.

"I like both," said Angelina. "Now that's enough of this conversation."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," said Alicia.

"No, Alicia," said Angelina. "I'm not going to tell you."

Alicia paused and looked away. She was plotting.

"I dare you to tell me who you're crushing on," said Alicia a few moments later, grinning. Angelina glared at her. She could never turn down a dare.

"You aren't going to like it," warned Angelina.

"Hit me," said Alicia.

"You," said Angelina.

Alicia paused, then grinned.

"Well, buddy, I have some good news," she said. "You were wrong about me not liking it."

"Oh," said Angelina. "Well, that's cool." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Come over here and kiss me, you nerd," she said.

Angelina was happy to oblige.

She seemed to be bad at knowing other people's feelings.


	7. difficult

Written for - Pride Month Event

Prompts - Write about a gay character

Notes - This one also took way longer than expected lol. I didn't know how to end it but I feel like this isn't a completely horrible way of doing it? Idk. Enjoy.

Word Count - 854

* * *

On Scorpius's third birthday, Draco and Astoria decided they weren't going to have a party. Scorpius was a shy kid anyway, and he never wanted other people over. Draco didn't want his father to come, and Narcissa was out of town. Draco reassured her many times that they could have a little family get together later that month if she felt so bad about it.

So, that's what they did. They spent the day with Astoria and Scorpius painting on the living room floor and making a general mess while Draco cooked because Scorpius liked the smells and Astoria couldn't cook for the life of her. After Draco cleaned up the living room with a flick of his wand, they had dinner, and when they had cake Scorpius had only one wish.

"I want to be a boy like daddy," Scorpius had said before blowing the candles. Draco knew, from that moment on, that Scorpius's life was going to be way more difficult than he had hoped.

In the following weeks, the three of them had found his name and they had completely revamped his wardrobe and gotten rid of all the dresses. Astoria and Draco went to McGonagall to ask for the best course of action, then to St. Mungo's to ask their opinion as well. Draco and Astoria hoped that that would be the last of the surprises.

But then, Scorpius met Albus Severus Potter on the train to Hogwarts. And yes, Draco was incredibly happy for him and everything, he couldn't help but feel bad for Scorpius. Albus seemed to be almost as unobservant as his father. He hadn't realized that Scorpius was transgender even when they lived in the same dorm for several years, and he seemed to be the only person to realize that Scorpius had a crush on him.

"Your son has a crush on mine," Harry had said nonchalantly after the boys got on the train for their fourth year.

"He hasn't admitted it to himself yet," said Draco. "But I think you're right. I've barely heard him talk all summer and the only thing he has mentioned is Albus." Harry nodded, pausing for a moment.

"I also heard your son is… well…"

"Transgender, yes," said Draco. "He told us when he turned three. It took Albus quite a while to figure that one out, I must say." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, he's just as oblivious as I am it seems," said Harry. He adjusted his glasses. "It's nice to see you're becoming more open minded, I must say."

"Now that I don't have anyone to prove myself to, yes," said Draco. "I kind of decided it was time to stop thinking about my father."

"Scorpius is finally helping you sort out the wrong from right, huh Malfoy," said Harry.

Draco paused, then smirked. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Suddenly, Harry was grinning face-splittingly wide.

"I thought that was the most clever thing anyone had ever said back then," said Harry. "I was so proud of that."

"I told my father about it in a letter," said Draco and Harry laughed loudly.

"I had almost forgotten about that one," said Harry. "Has Scorpius started using it yet?"

"Merlin, I hope not," said Draco. "That would be a nightmare."

"Yes, I think it would be," said Harry. He clapped Draco on the shoulder before backing away towards where Ginny was watching. "I'll see you around, Draco," he said. "And I'll let you know if Albus figures out anything else obvious and life-changing involving Scorpius."

Draco smiled and waved awkwardly. "See you around, Harry," said Draco. He turned to Ginny. "And you as well, Ginny. I saw your game last week. Some of the best flying I've seen since Viktor Krum." Ginny waved back, smiling.

About a month later, Draco got a letter from Scorpius that was supposed to be announcing that he had a crush on Hermione Granger's daughter. He spent about 6 paragraphs talking about Albus and him, and then one sentence talking about Rose at the very end. Draco wanted to scream.

Scorpius was over-compensating. Draco knew it. He was trying to throw himself into a relationship so that he could at least, if anything, be seen as a straight guy. Draco wanted to yell and scream and slam doors. He decided that that would be a bad idea.

It took a couple years for Scorpius to grow out of that one.

"Dad," Scorpius had said when he came home for the summer. He barely made it past the front door. "I have something I have to tell you." Draco nodded in response, paying more attention to Draco's trunk.

"No, dad, it's important," said Scorpius.

"I'm listening," said Draco.

"Dad. Dad, I'm gay. I don't have a crush on Rose," said Scorpius. Draco barely spared him a glance.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Now help me with this trunk," said Draco.

"How'd you figure it out?" asked Scorpius.

"You talked nonstop about Potter then spent a sentence talking about Rose, once. It was quite out in the open," said Draco.

"Yeah okay," said Scorpius, bending down to help Draco. "Hey dad?" he said after a pause.

"Yeah?"

Scorpius smiled at him. "Thank you."

Draco just smiled.


	8. rain

Written for - Pride Month Event

Prompts - write about a bisexual character

Notes - Ok. Confession time. This is completely self-indulgent fluff. I'm sorry. But, like, there just isn't enough love for this ship and like? That is a crime. Also! I hc Harry and Cho as bi and Cedric as pan bc? Why not? Ugh. Just take it.

Word Count - 631

* * *

The rain pounded against the ceiling like bullets, loud and all-encompassing. There was no way to get away from the storm, no matter the thickness of your headphones or how far you burrowed under your blankets.

This is why Cho and her boyfriends were stuck inside on what was supposed to be a perfect Quidditch day.

This is why Cedric was sitting on their couch with his feet tucked under his thighs and a mug of hot chocolate in sweater paws.

This is why Harry was sprawled over the floor near Cedric's feet, half-asleep with skewed glasses and a blanket thrown over him.

This is why Cho was sat at the window with her nose pressed against the glass, staring at the rain and wishing the rain would go away.

"Cho, you need to calm down," said Cedric after a while, stirring his drink with a spoon then taking a sip.

"I don't want to," said Cho. "I want to fly."

"I know, love. But it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon. You should just enjoy what we've got," said Cedric. "Come on! Have some hot chocolate with me. We can watch one of those soap-operas you love so much."

Cho flopped back with a thud and a groan. She looked back at Cedric. "Is there a way to magic it away?" Cedric shook his head.

"You know the answer to that question," he said. She sighed.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "I just. I just really wanted to go out with you guys today."

"We can go out tomorrow," said Cedric. "I promise, if it's nice outside, we'll go out tomorrow."

"Don't want a repeat of '93," said Harry sleepily. "When I fell, remember?" Cedric winced.

"I still feel bad about that," said Cedric.

"That was the Dementors fault," said Cho, softly. "Because your life was way worse than it should've been."

"It's nice now though," Harry mumbled.

"Aww," said Cedric, nudging Harry with his toe. "That's cute." Harry opened an eye to glare at Cedric.

"I will rip your foot off if you don't let me sleep," said Harry. Cedric smiled softly, but left him alone.

"You two are sickening sometimes," said Cho.

"So are you two," muttered Harry.

"You two mostly are just mutual respect of the other's snark and staring at each other. So. I can't really say you two are the same way," said Cedric.

"That's because you're the one that makes it sickening, C," Cho said. "It's absolutely no surprise that you were a Hufflepuff. You make everything into a sickeningly sweet disaster."

"Sorry," said Cedric.

"No. You should roll with it. If you being gross and romantic is a disaster, you should aim to be the most disastrous," said Harry. "Not because of anything personal, or whatever."

"Yeah, I'm with H on this one," said Cho. "Not because your cuddles are the best cuddles or anything. And totally not because I want more of them."

"Yeah. Totally," said Harry. Cedric rolled his eyes, but he was smiling widely.

"Do you to want something from me?" asked Cedric.

"Well now that you mention it…" said Harry.

"I think I have something in mind," said Cho.

Cedric sighed, put his mug on the end table, and opened his arms wide. "Come're," said Cedric. Within seconds Harry, with blanket in tow, and Cho were both scrambling up. Cedric just laughed as Cho tucked herself under one of his arms, putting her head on his chest while Harry laid over most of the sofa, putting his head on Cedric's thigh and his arms around his middle.

Not too long later, and the three of them were sprawled over the sofa and each other, fallen asleep to the sound of pitter-pattering of rain on windows.


	9. blackmail

Written for - Performing Arts (HSoWaW)

Prompts - Popular trope ('Blackmail is such an ugly word')

Notes - I was planning on writing more about Cedric/Cho/Harry for this but oh well. Here's this instead.

Word Count - 577

* * *

"You're dating Lee, aren't you?"

It was only three weeks before Christmas when Fred Weasley burst into the dormitory with a wild look in his eye with wild hair to match asking about his twin's love life.

With this, George crashed into the floor, books, parchment, a quill, and an unopened jar of ink splayed out around him like some sort of summoning of a bookworm that went tragically wrong. "Can you repeat that?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Fred threw himself onto George's bed so he could look down at George. He was grinning maniacally. "Lee. Our best friend. Are you dating him?"

George was propping himself on his elbows while Fred was talking, and now stopped for a second to shoot Fred a mildly irritated look. "Why the hell did you think interrupting my homework just for this was a good idea?" Fred shrugged, unconcerned.

"You weren't focused on it, anyway," he said. "In fact, I've never seen you focused on a piece of homework in my entire life."

"You don't know me," George grumbled, sitting up. "You don't know what I've been through." Fred flipped onto his back and looked at George from upside down.

"We were literally in the womb together," said Fred. "I'm pretty sure we've passed the point in which you can say that." George groaned.

"Well. Then, why aren't you bugging Angelina about this? It seems more likely that she would be dating one of us. You know. As a girl, and all," said George. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Angelina likes girls, you like dudes," Fred said. George narrowed his eyes, but shrugged.

"Yup," he said. He paused for a moment. "Why aren't you bugging Lee, then?"

"You're easier to get information from."

"That's fair."

They both paused for a long moment. Fred stared at the wall behind George with unfocused eyes. George scratched at his ear.

"I'm dating Lee," bursted George. Fred cheered. "Why do you want to know?"

Fred grinned widely. "I won't tell mom about it before you if you help me with something."

George turned to Fred in mock-astonishment as Fred grinned at him.

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?" asked George.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word," said Fred. He cackled as he narrowly dodged a pillow in the face from George.

"That doesn't make the word any less true, asshole!"

"Oh come on!" said Fred. "You haven't even heard what you'd be helping me with!"

"This is blackmail!" George went on. "This is illegal!"

"Jeez, shut up, won't you?" The pillow was thrown back at George's head, this time hitting its target. "I just want you to help me ask out Hermione. Merlin. Calm down."

"Oh," said George. "It's still blackmail, Fred."

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's _barely_ blackmail. You would've done it anyway." He sat up with a flourish, crossing his legs as he sat on George's bed. He raised an eyebrow at George sitting on the floor. "Are you going to stay down there or…?"

George glared at Fred as he stood up to sit across from him. "Sure I would've done it anyway, and of course I'm going to, but that doesn't mean I appreciate the meddling."

"Oh, come on," said Fred. "You meddle. One of your defining traits is your meddling."

"I'm good at meddling," said George with a shrug. "And so are you. We're both meddlers."

Fred shrugged. "You aren't wrong. Now. How'd you and Lee end up happening?"


	10. luck

Written for - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

Prompts - (scenario) write about someone discovering their sexuality.

Summary - Ginny's bad luck, Hermione isn't so sure. [ Ginny/Hermione ]

Notes - I promise I didn't suddenly become straight and stopped writing LGBTQ fics. I just haven't posted anything recently lol. Also, my Hermione is still black.

Word Count - 576

* * *

"I think I'm bad luck," Ginny says, her head leaned back on the wall and her eyes closed. Her legs are thrown over Hermione's, papers strewn between them.

"Alright," Hermione says. She doesn't glance up from her work to say, "Why?"

"I dunno," Ginny says with a sigh.

She opens her eyes to look at Hermione. Hermione is pretty, Ginny decides, in a way that feels almost comfortable. She's all warm colors: brown skin and dark curls and red and gold clothes. Even her cat, Crookshanks, who's the ugliest thing in the world, looks pretty when held by Hermione. Hermione, with her necessity of correctness, and her soft hands, and her want for Ginny to succeed.

"I guess I'm just confused," Ginny says. "'Cause, like, everytime I think I like a guy, it goes away as soon as we start going out. It's like it's ruined by the idea of actual romance."

"Huh," Hermione says. She scribbles through a line of her work. "Is life all about guys, though?"

"No," Ginny says, and she slumps down even further against the wall. "But that's the issue, because I'll be like, 'oh hey, Dean is fun to be around, he's kinda cute I guess.' And then I'll see a girl and be like 'wow! We shall be married in May,' you know?"

Hermione finally looks up at Ginny, an amused expression on her face. "Ginny, I'm gonna need you to think on what you just said to me for a moment."

"What do you mean?" she says. Hermione lets out a loud laugh.

"Ok, well, who is it that you thought this about?" Hermione asks, eliciting a shrug from Ginny.

"I don't know. Pretty much every girl I'm friends with to be honest," she says.

"Ok, so, let's say Luna," Hermione says. "When do you feel like this most often when you're around Luna."

"I mean, everytime I'm around Luna," Ginny says. "She's my best friend. That's… different, though."

"Ok, fair," Hermione says, and by this point she's all but abandoned her homework on the hallway floor. "What about, uh…" she pauses. Her expression turns quizzical, almost nervous. "What about me?"

"Most of the time I'm with you," Ginny says, and she doesn't know why her voice is dipping down into a whisper, as if it's a secret. "I guess, like, most of the time when it's you, or any girl really, anytime we like, touch or whatever? And when we study together, that's really nice. I don't know."

Hermione smiles, shakes her head a little bit, and stands up, shoving her papers into her bag. "I think I know what your issue is, Gin," she says. "And it has nothing to do with luck."

"What is it then?" Ginny asks, and a rock is falling in her stomach and she doesn't know why. (She's so nervous, why is she so nervous?)

Hermione looks at Ginny for another moment, laughs. "You're a lesbian, Ginny," she says, and normally, Ginny would be offended about the accusation, but there's something about the way Hermione says it. No judgement, only a softness that Ginny's not used to receiving.

"Oh," Ginny says. "Do I have a crush on you?"

And Hermione bursts into hysterics.

* * *

"I do have a crush on you," Ginny informs Hermione later, when the sky is dark and the common room is sparse.

Hermione smiles, pats her hand, and says, "I know."

She leaves her hand resting on Ginny's.


	11. iced coffee

Written for - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

Prompts - (scenario) Write about someone who identifies as a gender identity outside of what they were assigned at birth

Summary - Skateboarding, iced coffee, and kissing in cars.

Notes - this isn't great but it's here :)

Word Count - 520

* * *

"I'm not gonna say that I'm not in love with the idea," Lee says, half his torso hanging out the window of their shitty rented car. George is holding a skateboard in one braceleted hand, an iced coffee in the other. "But don't you think—"

"No, I do not," George says. He flashes a wicked grin to Lee—definitely not causing Lee to swoon—and with a running start, he drops the skateboard, jumps on, and… promptly falls on his ass.

"My fucking coffee!" George shouts. Lee can't help but cackle, falling back in the driver's seat and watching as George discovers his coffee has not exploded, a wide grin splitting his face. "Never mind! We're good!"

"You're doing amazing sweetie!" Lee shouts back.

"Shut up!" George says. He stands up, takes a sip from his coffee, flips the skateboard over, steps back onto it. He kicks off, and…

"Oh my god!" Lee shouts.

"Oh my god!" George shouts back. Because, well, George is actually doing it, his hair wildly flying behind him and his laughter brightening the abandoned street and bouncing against the walls of the buildings.

"You're doing great!" Lee shouts, hanging out the window again.

George speeds down the street, cheerfully shouting, and laughing all the way, until: "I don't know how to stop!"

"Jump off!" Lee yells. Lee can see George brace himself before he stumbles off the skateboard, narrowly avoiding crashing into a wall. He watches George jump up and cheer, stop to take a sip of coffee, and pick up the skateboard. He turns back around, jogging back to the car.

Lee drops himself back into the driver's seat. He can't stop himself from grinning widely at George as he swings himself into the passenger seat and puts his iced coffee in the cup holders.

"You were—mmph," Lee starts, but George leans over the center console in the same fluid movement, laying a cold hand on Lee's cheek and leaning in until their lips meet.

Lee can't say he hasn't, well, dreamed of this moment. But he hadn't imagined it like this—on a tired Tuesday after work in a shitty Honda civic on a dingy abandoned city street. He had thought, well, maybe by this point he would've…

"George," Lee says. It takes everything in him to push George the few inches he manages. George stares back at him, curiously. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Do you not want—?" George says and Lee shakes his head.

"No, I do want. It's just, you know," Lee heaves a deep sigh. "I'm a trans man. I'm not cis."

"Oh," George says. "I knew that already."

"What?" Lee says, and a deep rooted panic falls in his stomach. "How?"

"You left a binder in my room when we were sixteen," George says, with a little shrug. "I figured I shouldn't mention it."

"God," Lee says, lurching forwards and putting a hand on the back of George's neck. "How dare you be charming." Their lips meet again, and Lee hopes to everything that he knows that this moment won't ever end. "You taste like shitty iced coffee."


End file.
